Forget-me-not
by zeichnerinaga
Summary: The war is over. But can Henrietta Potter finally live? And will she find out secrets kept from her on the way? Read and find out. Fem Harry, Alternative Dimension travel with a twist!
1. Prologue: The art of being dead

She opened her eyes. She stood in a station looking like Kings Cross and she felt a bit like before her first year at Hogwarts. Everything seemed to glow with a inner light, but the surroundings had been hid in a white fog that seemed to mute and numb everything down. There were no colors, so sounds, not even shadows.

She looked up and saw a tall figure wrapped in a dark cloak at the other end of the station.

"Master."

"Death."

"Yes. You have united the Hollows and defeated Tom Riddle."

"And yet, at the same time I am dead."

"But only if you wish to be so you will remain dead. You may return. You are my master. Your wish is my command."

"I … I want to … I want to live. I want to live. But, I, I don't … I don't want to return to be the boy-who-lived anymore. I'm not even a boy!"

"So do you wish to be reincarnated? Do you wish to go to the muggle world? Do you want to go to another country, or travel back in time, to undo what has been done?"

"I … I can't. I couldn't live that again. I couldn't see all those I lost again, and risk losing them again. I can't risk making it worse than it already is. And I couldn't bear to hide or lose my magic and live in the muggle world either. My magic is a part of me. And I doubt I wouldn't be recognized in another country. Maybe it would work for awhile, but not for ever and always. If the reporters don't find me, raising me up to be the next Dumbledore or the next Voldemort or whatever, then It will be the Weasleys, wanting me to get together with Ginny and producing lots of Baby's and giving them my parents money. I would never be able to live in peace."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"I want … I don't want Voldemort to win. He wanted to live forever, and he wanted to be someone important, someone that was always remembered. I don't want that. I want to be forgotten. I want _him_ to be forgotten. … Can you … do that? Make everyone forget about Voldemort, about the war, about the Boy-who-lived? Can you?"

"If it is you wish."

"It is."

"Then so be it, my Master. Fare well."

* * *

**New story. Pleas review and tell me what you think. Disclaimer:I don't own Hary Potter.**


	2. 2nd of June, part 1:A well of wealth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes or anything else you might recognice.**

* * *

Monday, 2nd of June

The Fog lifted and suddenly Henri Calla Potter stood in Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts.

Yes, Henri Calla Potter, Henri short for Henrietta, and Calla, as it was a Lilly-flower, in honor of her mum and in tradition with the naming tradition that had been passed down among the woman of her family. She had actually no idea how her nickname Harry came to be or why everyone thought her to be a boy, but it didn't really matter, not anymore.

She mentally shrugged, not thinking about how she came to be here after being in the forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. It didn't really matter. Death had sent her here for a reason, one she was to find out now.

Determined she stepped into the bank.

"I wish to find out everything about my inheritance." She told the goblin-teller.

"Sawtooth, room 528, Inheritance test." At once, another goblin came and lead her deeper into the building. Soon Henri stood in front of an office with the number 528 on the door.

She knocked, and entered, after being called in.

"I wish to know everything about my inheritance." She told the goblin.

The goblin pulled out a parchment and a quill that she recognized as a Blood-quill.

"This is a Blood-quill. If you write your name with on this parchment, it will show any vault or title you inherit or own. The Quill will draw blood flow the writer and then heal the wound so you will not have to draw large amounts of it to write with an ordinary quill. This service will cost 10 galleons. Please note that it will show only what you have inherit under the name or names you write onto the parchment."

Henri took the galleons from her money pouch and laid them on the desk next to the parchment. It was quite a lot of money, as 10 galleons were over 500 pounds, but she reasoned that knowing a bit more about her family was well worth it. Then she took the quill in hand and wrote her name down.

_Henrietta Calla Potter-Black._

Slowly other words started to appear beneath the name.

_Lady Potter, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Pendragon, Queen of the magical Kingdom of Albion_

_Lady Black, Black Lady_

_Lady Peverell, Mistress of Death, Lady La Fey, Keeper of Dreams_

_Heiress Nirelli, Princess, First in Line to Throne of the magical Macedonian Kingdom_

_Heiress Holmes, fourth in line to Holmes Lordship, Kings Advisor, Heiress Ravenclaw, fourth in line to the Ravenclaw Lordship, Keeper of Knowledge_

_Lady Gaunt, Lady Slytherin_

_Vault 1, 36, 96, 110, 675, 1236 -Potter_

_Vault 66, 92, 480, 592, 612, 630, 631, 633-Black_

_Vault 3, 4 -Peverell_

_The Nirelli family does not poses any Vaults at Gringotts, choosing to keep their money in the Macedonian banking system_

_Vault 211C, restricted access to Vault 21, restricted access to Vault 93 - Holmes_

_Vault 95 -Gaunt_

"Magical Kingdom of Albion? Magical Macedonian Kingdom? I didn't even know there was something like a magical Kingdom." Henri muttered out in amazement and surprise.

The goblins exes widened in surprise at her words, and he leaned over his desk and nearly tore the parchment out of her hands.

He seemed speechless for a moment, before he weakly spoke."I shall be getting everything ready then, shall I. Please wait her for a moment, I will be sending refreshments while you wait."

Henri was a bit amused by this, but she knew Goblins valued Gold and other metals, and since she seemed to be rich, they would see her as important. Goblins were actually very honorable, and thus they had been tasked by King Arthur to care for his treasures for his descendants which lead to … to the founding of Gringotts.

A young-looking Goblin entered and placed a plate with some sandwiches, tee juice and water on the table in front of her. He was looking very nervous and left soon after. Henri figured he wasn't used to dealing with Humans, as every other Goblin she had met had seemed much older.

It didn't take long and the Goblin from earlier came into the room again, accompanied by two others that looked rather important.

"Milady, we apology for the wait. With me are King Ragnock of the Goblin Nation, and Prince Orin, and I am Master Gripclaw."

"It is an honor to meet you all, your majesties, master Gripclaw."

" I am deeply sorry, but we have to ask if Lord Holmes or King Nirelli of Macedonia knew of your existence and your place as their Heiress? If not we have to inform them of this." Master Gripclaw asked.

"No, as I obviously didn't know about any of this, they don't know about me either, except if they possess some device that tells them or something. How am I even related to them? The others I know come from my father's side, but my mother was a muggleborn."

"If you wish, we will, perform a line family-ritual. it will show any family line and any next of kin."

The goblin pulled out a parchment similar looking to the inheritance test and gave her the Blood-quill again. "Free of charge, of course. We are rater curious how this came to be as well."

Again Henri wrote her name onto the parchment.

This time, there were four long lines with thousands of names. At the top, she could make out names like Alexander Nirelli, Hyacinth Holmes, Rowena Ravenclaw, Richard Potter, Ignatius Peverell, Morgan La Fay, Arthur Pendragon and many others that were famous in the magical world.

But it was the bottom of the parchment that interested her more.

On the very bottom stood her name, connected through tree lines to both her parents and Sirius.

Above them, there were the names of her grandparents.

Charles Henry Potter and Druella Potter, nee Black.

On the other side were her Mothers parents.

Prince Alexander Nirelli and Rosemary Evans, nee Nirelli, nee Holmes.

Like her parents, all of her grandparents were crossed out, signaling their death.

But above her grandfathers name was one name that had not been crossed out. Marcos Nirelli, King of Macedonia her great grandfather.

It seemed the parchment was not finished jet however, as while she read this, more names started showing beneath her name.

It seemed, while she had no relatives on her father's side, there were Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, as well as Andromeda and Nymphadora and, surprisingly, a six year old Ted Tonks Jr. from Sirius. Under the Holmes family she saw only fife names left, Melinda Holmes, the widow of the former Lord Terrinford Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, the current Lord Holmes, Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes, as well as Quentin Holmes.

Terrinford had been her Grandmothers older brother, with Mycroft, Sherlock and Quentin being his sons.

Under Marcos there were more names however. Besides her Grandfather it seemed he had three other children, Irene, Balthazar and Valetta. All three of them seemed to be married themselves and had each two or three children, who were married and had children on their own, and so the family was truly big.

"Wow, I never knew my family was quite that big. But does this not show squibs, too?"

"Indeed Milady, it is big. But, I don't know what you mean? The middle of the Holmes brothers is a squib, as was your grandmother."

"My mother has an older sister with which I grew up, and she wasn't magical, so I assumed …"

"We will look into the matter."

Henri sighed. " Thanks. This is a bit frightening, having such a big family. And I doubt they would like someone unknown coming along and usurping the Line to the throne."

"Yes, I can quite imagine, Milady, especially with the rumors that Prince Alexander was murdered. Seeing how close his marriage, death and your mother's birth was, it isn't hard to imagine.

Also, I have heard that King Advisor Homes can be quite intimidating as well. Your birthday is next Month, yes? We could probably excuse sending of the letters to King Marcos and Lord Mycroft until then, to give you more time to prepare for them. However, it will be impossible for you to contact any members of the family Black until then as well, seeing as you shouldn't know about any of them."

"And I imagine interactions with Gringotts, such as buying a house or something would be more difficult as well, not to mention the strained relationships, should they ever find out.

No, I think I have a better idea. How long do you think it would take for an owl to fly to Greek?"

"Maybe two or three days." "Then , tomorrow at 1 o'clock, you will send Lord Holmes a letter informing him of my existence, only my existence, not my name or anything else about me. State as a reason for the secrecy my standing in the world and that another, higher standing member has to be informed about me beforehand. At the same time you send out a reliable Owl to King Marcos, notifying him of a forthcoming of new, important information about his son Alexander and the succession to the throne.

State You cannot tell more within a letter, that it is important and ask him to make an appointment three days before he wishes to visit Gringotts. And of course he has to come himself, since it is such a sensitive topic."

"You want to make the King of Macedonia come to England?" Prince Orin laughed unbelieving.

"It would buy you at least a week, if he does send someone to make the appointment instead of sending an owl back." King Ragnock muttered.

"And it would all be true." Henri agreed.

"But Gringotts doesn't demand of his customers to make an appointment three days beforehand." Gripclaw argued.

"True, but you are not demanding it of him, you are asking him, and it is not Gringotts, it is you who will be doing this. After all, this is a sensitive matter. Besides, he could just as well ignore you."

"Shall we send the letters to Lady Malfoy and Master Malfoy, informing them about the new Black Lady tomorrow as well? You are not required to, as they have a standing lower than yours in the family."

"What about the Tonks, should they not be notified as well?"

"Mrs. Tonks was disinherited when she married Ted Tonks, a muggle born. She had never been reinstated into the family."

"Oh, that is rather stupid. I think Nymphadora at least is a metamorphmagus, and I understand it that such gifts are highly valued?"

"They are. So you wish to reinstate them into the family?"

"Yes. Please send them a letter, stating I wish to reinstate them under the condition they take on the Black name. They may keep the name Tonks as a double name or move it to be a first name, but they have to take on the name Black as their own."

"Then I will do so, and inform the Malfoys as well. They would have been informed of the reinstitution of the Tonks."

"If I may ask, do you know why they are still members of the Black family? As I understand it, most Woman cut the ties with their former family after they marry, as it could bring some dangers."

"As I understand it, the Malfoys hoped that Draco, as the last male Black would inherit the Black title and fortune one day."

"I see. Then I thank you for everything you have done for me today. I will come back tomorrow, so we can discuss the properties and vaults tomorrow."

" Please wait a moment. There is still one last matter that should be done today."

"There is?"

"Yes. The family Heirlooms, such as the Lord-rings, to signify your standing."

"But, I don't think I have that many fingers! Besides, I am not sure I wish to show them to everyone and their grandmother by wearing them."

"You are not required to wear them at your fingers, besides, not all of them will be rings, some families use earrings or bracelets or other jewelry. Not many recognize them in those forms, and it is perfectly fine to wear rings at a specially charmed chain around the neck." Prince Orin explained.

Master Gripclaw pulled out a strange-looking ornamented Bowl and dagger and put them onto the table in front of her.

"Put some of your Blood into the Bowl, and state your name and the family of which you wish to take claim of. It does not have much blood, three drops should be enough."

Slowly, Henry took the dagger and run lightly it across the back of her hand. At once, she felt a sharp pain and the red liquid poured out of the skin. She tilted the hand just enough to let some of them fall into the bowl, and stated clearly "Lady Potter." At once, the blood vanished in what looked like a small whirlwind, and was replaced with a big, golden ring with a red lion on the front. It looked a bit gaudy in her opinion.

"Put it on the middle finger of your left hand. You have to have had it on at least once." King Ragnock instructed.

She did as told, noticing that the small cut from the dagger had already vanished. The ring was a bit too big, but grew warm and adjusted to her size after a moment.

King Ragnock smiled and handed her a silver chain. "It has accepted you. you can put it on this and then around your neck. I imagine, the others will be similar."

Henri nodded, and repeated the procedure, this time saying Gryffindor instead. The ring was looking like a Griffin, holding a blood-red stone in his mouth.

She was more confident now, more certain when she says Pendragon, expecting … but then she sees the circlet in the bowl, a simple plain ring made of some golden metal that is not gold, and knows what it is supposed to be. A crown.

"Please allow me." King Ragnock steps forward and takes the circlet, the crown, and Henri goes down on one knee so he can reach her head better, and it feels oddly like a crowning ceremony.

"This is made of Mithril, but unlike ordinary when it is forged in Dragon fire, this was forged in the flames of a Phoenix."

She moves on, to the Blacks, and the ring-no surprises-is black. At first, it seems like only a black slack of rock, but then it seems to move, there looking a bit like a black shaggy dog, and then forming to build a thestral. "Living Stone. It is a magical stone. It is very rare." Gripclaw comments. She can barely turn her view for the next ring, as creepy as it is. Peverell. Here the ring doesn't bother showing up in the bowl, merely grows warm and bright at her finger.

The La Fey have no ring either, instead a pale collier appears, beautiful, with fees and unicorns and mermaids and other magical creatures, living stone again, changing like the Black ring, but far more pleasant to look at. She nearly doesn't want to put it on because she'd rather gaze at it for a while longer. With a heavy sigh she puts it on.

She makes a cut and calls out Nirelli, and if the goblins notice that she had cut a bit deeper this time, or that her hand had trembled a bit, they say nothing. In the bowl lays a bracelet, golden and glass and beautifully ornamented, and her hands shake as she puts it on.

Then she hesitates, and the goblins can feel the reason for it, as Master Gripclaw steps forward and nods encouraging. "Some families have a special something for the highest ranking female of the family." So she does try, and she gets an earring each for the Holmes and Ravenclaw family.

Finally, it is only the Gaunt and Slytherin family, and she isn't really surprised by the rings, the gaunt ring is a dull grey, adorned with a equally dull green snake, while the Slytherin ring is a silvery Snake with a green Emerald hold between its fangs. It looks rater like the Gryffindor ring, Henri decides. Maybe the four founder Rings had even been fashioned this way.

* * *

**First (real) chapter up now!**

**Please review.**


	3. 2nd of June, part 2:A hero forgotten

**And here it is, the second half of Henri's first day in a new world.**

**Again, i don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Henri was exhausted, it had been a long day, longer than she had intended it to be and it was barely noon. Now she just wanted to sleep. Henri put the chain with the rings around her neck, thanked the goblins and agreed for a meeting the next morning.

She had to squint her eyes so the sun would not blend her when she stepped out of the tall white building.

She had a headache, and it felt as if she had memories of another life within her head. Living with the Dursleys, and then being saved by Sirius when she turned eight. Living with Sirius. Sirius dying. Living with Remus. Remus' death.

Apparently the dates were still right, except to some minor alterations.

Sirius had died by a rare illness, while Remus succumbed to his Werewolf and the strain it put on him each month. But where some things had stayed the same, others had changed. Right now she was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet, reporting about something or other with Dumbledore in attendance. So the old cougher was still alive.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"Potter."

Henri turns her head. Before her stands Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Miss, it seems that I have mistaken you for someone else." He wanted to turn around, believing he had mistaken her for some stranger, but she called out to him.

"Malfoy. You remember?"

"Potter? Why do you look like a bloody girl?"

"Maybe because I am a girl? And you remember me?"

"Yes, of course I do. Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

They go to one of the better locals at Diagon Alley and take place towards the back. They order some food and wait till it arrives, before they erect some privacy spells and start talking again.

"So, Malfoy, now tell me, do you know what is going on?"

"It was strange. I woke up the day after the battle and I was at Hogwarts. I was confused at first. There were no signs of the battle and the Daily Prophet didn't report anything abnormal, nothing about the war at all, so I started asking around, my classmates and I looked in the library. Seems like Voldemort never existed, and I found no mention of you. I even searched for Voldemorts family, seems like the official cause of death is still the same for everyone there, but Merope Gaunt died together with her unnamed son." "Hah, unnamed. How fitting."

He grew quiet. "It took days to find any evidence that you ever existed, and longer even to find someone that remembered you as well. By that time I had long since the memories of my new life."

He looked at her. "Where have you _been_?" He asked breathily.

"Out of the country apparently. So, who else remembers me?"

"Not a whole lot of people. Granger, Weasel and Weaslett don't, in case you were wondering. Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley do, however, along with Fleur and Gabrielle Delaceur, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom and, believe it or not, Madame Pomfrey. By the way, you appear to be a real live safer even in this world. You saved Gabrielle's live in this world when she got a cramp in her leg while she was swimming with her sister."

Henri smiled a bit sadly. She was happy to be remembered by her friends, it was far more than she had expected. On the other hand, three of those she had considered her best friends, those she had considered her siblings in all but Blood had forgotten her. It was depressing to believe that they thought of her as nothing but the _Boy_-Who-Lived.

"So even they consider me only the Boy-who-Lived." she muttered darkly.

"What does you being .. oh no, don't tell me you did this."

"I didn't do it myself, but I admit that I had something to do with it. I just couldn't let You-Know-Who win. Every single day, for the rest of my life I would have constantly been reminded of him. I didn't want that."

Draco snorted. "You-Know-Who? Really Potter?"

"Well, You know who I mean. Don't have to shout it to the world now that no one remembers him.

I only said it because they feared him anyway."

"Makes sense. I wouldn't want to be reminded about my parents death or being praised for killing someone either though. How did you do it, erasing everyone's memories? The power it would take so no one notices …"

"I didn't really do it, just took advantage of some circumstances. I doubt I could do anything like that ever again though."

"So, what have you been up to, what do you plan to do now? Do you have a place to stay?"

"I've been to Gringotts earlier, but it's kind of been a long day already, what with me dying and all.

Took an inheritance test, became Lady of some Families, reinstated your Aunt into the Black family, things like that. Nothing big. You?"

Draco snorted. "Nothing Big? Only you Potter. As for me, I am apprenticing for my Potions Mastery.

I am doubling up with healing, and I will be done with potions in one, healing in two years."

Henri smiled. "Congratulations, Draco. You were always great at potions. When you finish you will be what, 19, 20?"

Draco turned away, embarrassed. He had never seen Henri smile like that before, and only now it really hit him that she was a girl.

He cleared his throat. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I planned to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for tonight at least, and maybe a bit afterwards. I've got at least the Black Townhouse here at Grimauldplace 12, but I doubt it's inhabitable, if it's state before is any indication and I have no idea what other properties I posses as of yet."

Draco frowned. "No way will I let you stay at the Cauldron! If you don't have a place to stay at, you can come to the manor with me."

"I , err, I appreciate the thought, Draco, but I don't think it's a good idea. Besides what your parents would think if you brought home a strange girl that you can't explain how you met for the night might bring up some questions, even if I am the Lady Black. And, besides, I don't have any clothes to wear besides what I have right now. No, I think it's best I stay in the alley tonight, then tomorrow when the shops open I can go and buy some things, and afterwards I can go to Gringotts."

Draco's frown deepened. "Fine. Then at least go over to the Twins shop. It's still around after all."

Henri blinked for a moment and then broke out into a wide grin. "Thanks Draco. I didn't think of that, but it kind of makes sense. Of course, someone as talented with potions as you would be asked to help out at an up and coming shop like the 3W."

This time it was Draco who blinked. "Well I do have some time on the weekends still, and I think it would help me with the Mastery. But do you think they really have the money to hire me, even if only part-time?"

"Oh, I think they do, especially with the new branch shop opening soon and all." She dismissed. "Come on, let's go." With that, she dropped a few coins on the table and dragged Draco out the bar.

3W still looked like it had before the war-like she remembered it. She entered the shop and went straight to the counter, where she found a young witch manning it.

"Please tell Messer's Weasley that their silent partner wishes to talk with them about some things."She told the witch. The woman went to the back of the shop, and it didn't take even a minute till two identical red heads poked out the door.

"Henri." Two voices called at the same time. "How are you?"

They dragged Henri and Draco through the door and to the back.

After a warm welcome, the four settled down around a fireplace. "So, how long have you been back," "and what brings you here?"

"I have arrived only today, and with Grimauldplace being as it was the last I've seen it, I need a place to stay."

"Of course you can stay here." "For as long as you want."

"Thanks guys. By the way, how is your shop doing? I've seen you've set up a vault for the winnings I make, but I haven't been able to take a closer look at things."

"It's going well. We've finally bought this shop, we've been renting it before. We've got many ideas and a lot of new products we wouldn't have thought out if we've only lived one of our two lives." Fred told her.

"Are you hiring people for research or production? Or are you thinking about opening a branch store?"

"Well, those are both great ideas, but despite how much we make, we don't have the money for either yet."

"But that's what you've got an investor for, isn't it?"

Two identical grins answered her.

It didn't take long to convince them to hire Draco, and soon Draco said his goodbye.

"By the way, the three of you are invited to my birthday on the 5th, in two days time. I'll send you and invitation, but make sure to keep the evening free."

For the rest of the evening the twins told her about new products, things they'd like to develop but couldn't figure out how to do, things they could do but didn't know how to sell and places they'd like to open a branch store in. Together the tree talked well into the night.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. 3rd of June, part1:A memorable morning

**And here it is, breand new, thhe next chapter. sorry if it isn't very interresting, the next one should make up for that, i hope.**

**Again, I don't own Harry Potter or anything you might recognice. (And no, I won't tell you what that might be, don't want to spoil the surprise.)**

* * *

Tuesday, 3rd of June

It was shortly before 7 o'clock when Henri awoke. Despite the late night, she stood up and hurriedly dressed into the clothes George had given her the night before. It was a robe that belonged to Ginny which she had forgotten the last time she had visited.

After a quick breakfast, Henri went out into the alley. She needed clothes for all occasions, muggle and magical. The first stops she had planned was Madame Malkins and Twilfit and Tattling. If she didn't find anything she liked there, she would have to floo to Hogsmead to go to Gladrags. After that, she would go to some muggle stores in London quick, as she had an appointment with Gringotts after that.

When she entered the bank later she had found some robes and dresses and other clothes she liked and she had taken some catalogues with her to order some things later on. She would charm the muggle clothes later so the labels came off and to change the cuts a bit to suit her tastes better.

With that issue solved, she entered the Bank, where Master Gripclaw and Griphook were already waiting for her.

"Milady, this is my nephew Griphook. Hope you don't mind, but with the work I will have to do from now on, I will need an assistant."

"Seems like you moved up in the world, Master Gripclaw."

"Indeed. Now, let us join King Ragnock and Prince Orin, shall we?" With that, he lead her out of the foyer to an office. The office was bigger and brighter than the one she had been in yesterday. It seemed Gripclaw really had been promoted. The King and the Prince were already waiting there.

"Let's go over everything, shall we? First off, I want to assure you that everything we discuss at Gringotts, yesterday or today of anytime in the future will stay under clients privacy. So you won't have to worry about anything getting out. We have to inform King Nirelli and Lord Holmes that you are a member of their family, but not about you being , say Queen Pendragon."

"Thank you, I had not expected anything less. So, what will we talk about first?"

"The Tonks' have accepted and changed their names to Tonks-Black, or just Black in case of the younger ones. Mrs. Malfoy has meanwhile sent a letter asking if she will be allowed to keep her vault. It is Vault 633. As far as we are able to tell, the vault was Mrs. Malfoys trust-vault and dowry. There had not been any movement from any other vault since her wedding, so any money in there is hers. She has a few personal items as well, including some heirlooms from her mother as it seems. The other Vaults are some that weren't closed and moved back to the main Vault when their owners died."

"Please tell her she may keep the Vault so long she does not commit any crimes and brings dishonor to the Black family. If, at the time of her death she as a granddaughter or, as she isn't too old to give birth, daughter, the vault will go to her and under the Malfoy name. If she does not, the money will be split between the Malfoy and Black family, and the personal items will all go as heirlooms to the Black family. I assume Mrs. Tonks-Black's trust-vault was reintegrated into the Main-Vault when she married and she never received a dowry?"

"She had nearly fifteen thousand Galleons in her Vault before her marriage, and her sisters dowry was both an additional fifty thousand Galleons."

"Then send these amounts to her current Vault, close all but Mrs. Malfoys Vault and open trust-Vaults for Nymphadora and Theodore Black, or sent the amount of twenty thousand to their current one should they already posses one. Though, make sure Mr. and Mrs. Tonks-Black know about the money so they don't misuse it."

"We will do that then. You will have Vault number 66, 92 and 480 under the Black name then. The first two are old ones, mostly containing old heirlooms and documents, while 480 is mostly used for money. You should however go through everything if you have the time. This goes for all Vaults.

So you know though, Hogwarts castle was build on grounds belonging to the Blacks. This is also why the Lake is still called the Black Lake, and the forest was once known as the Black Forest. Much of the Black forest in Germany belongs to the family as well, currently it is a reserve for magical wildlife and a centaur reservation.

The castle itself belongs to the four founder families, but the land belongs to the Blacks.

Now, onto the Potter family. First of all, except Vault 675 and 1236, they are all old Vaults. Your current trust-Vault was your fathers former one, it had been emptied of all personal items and refilled to the amount of 100 thousand galleons at your birth. Vault 1236 has been opened by Fred and George Weasley on your behalf, and contains 33% of the winnings of one Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It contains around 12 thousand Galleons at the moment." He handed her a file. "Here are the statements. You did invest well there, if I may say so myself. We have also investigated your placement and relationship to one Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. It seems your grandmother Rose had married the recently widowed Henri Evans after the death of your grandfather, before the birth of your mother. His wife apparently died giving birth to Petunia. The two of you are not related. The placement at her home, as ordered by one Albus Dumbledore, against the wills of your parents, was against the law, as was the monthly stipend taken out of your Vault. We will investigate this matter and we will make Albus Dumbledore pay for it. However, we can't do anything in the muggle world. If you want to have any steps taken there, you will have to find a private investigator there or report to the police."

"I …"

"However, while we can't actively aid you, we would like to recommend a private investigator. Namely one Sherlock Holmes, married to one John Watson. They live here in London, Baker Street 211 B." Griphook gave her another file. Gripclaw all the while was grinning like a shark. "This is about everything we could find on him."

"Can wizards get pregnant? As I understand, Lord Holmes himself isn't married, so why would he allow his brother to marry a man otherwise, if they can't get children together?"

"They can indeed. There are spells and potions, though you possess several bracelets that give the wearer the ability to get pregnant. I will let someone bring you one out of your Vaults. They were quite common about two centuries back. Back then, some thought it modern to have a male husband. They are also the only way for male squibs or muggles to have children, as they don't have the magic for the spells or potions."

"Thank you. Please, would you tell me about the magical Kingdoms."

"Certainly. There are several magical Kingdoms. The borders of the magical realms are not the same as the borders of the muggle realms. Russia, for example, is smaller by far, while the Mongolian realm doesn't exist in the muggle world at all. The Prussian realm is divided in muggle world into Germany, Austria, the Ukraine and several other small countries. Spain is about the same in size while France and Italy are much smaller. Then there is India, Egypt with its Pharaohs, Mesopotamian, China and Japan. Most everything else of Africa, America and Australia is divided into smaller tribes. The far north of Europe is nearly the same as in the muggle world."

"The magical Kingdom of Albion?"

"Normally, the muggles and the magical inhabit the same space, but it happened in the past that the magical bended that space, so the muggles had no access to it. They see only the outlines, and once you're inside that space, it appears that the space was created afterwards, that it is an addition to reality, extended space. Diagon Alley is one such place. Throughout the world are other such places, filled with magic. But the biggest is the magical Kingdom of Albion. All of England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales are the outline to the magical parts. It is undetectable even with the most modern muggle technology, like satellite pictures. That is how well it is protected. There are a few places where one can cross over, but the only ones that manage this feat right now are magical beings such as Unicorns and Phoenix, the centaur and animals. There are at least two entrances, one being at Stonehenge, the other at Hogwarts. There are others, of course, but these are the only ones we know of. I imagine Lord Holes knows of more, or there is something in the Pendragon family Vault. We only know for certain that the magical region has an abundance of many magical animals and plants not often seen. It possesses one city and the Castle Camelot and is in all about three times the size of muggle Britain. The city is said to be called the Ivory City, named so for its white color."

"It sounds marvelous."

"Indeed, it does. Have you decided whether you will take your place as the rightful Queen? If you do, you should speak to Lord Holmes about everything and let him advise you."

"Would the magical folk just accept it? Won't they resent me for ruling them?"

"Some of them might, some will recent you, while others will love you."

"I will think about it."

"It is 12o'clock. Do you wish to take a break or shall we eat here?"

"Already? I didn't expect time to fly by that fast. The letters to Lord Holmes and Kind Nirelli will be send in one hour, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be going out for lunch. I expect to be back in two hours, but I have some business to take care of right now."

Henri grabbed the files containing everything about the Dursleys and Sherlock Holmes, and after a moment's hesitation she tugged in the bracelet that a goblin had brought in from the Black Vault earlier.

"I will see you later."

And with that, she was out the door and already halfway into muggle London.

...

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ohm, no, I'm John, John Watson. Sherlock's flat mate. You are here to see him about a case?"

John Watson was a nervous man. He had the look of a soldier, and he seemed quite smart. He was also quite handsome, though he wasn't the type to attract attention when he went out. No, he was striking, but more in this homely way that made people comfortable and feel at ease.

"Yes, is he in?"

"Uh, yes, please come in."

The flat was a mess, though not in the way that it was dirty. It was the opposite and, in fact, quite clean. No, rather, there were all kinds of things lying around, from chemicals and body parts over old papers to parts that looked to be from video cameras, all very neatly piled.

On a couch in the middle of the room sat a man with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a slender, tall build with delicate bones.

"Sherlock Holmes, I assume?"

At once a sharp glance settled upon her. She could guess what he was seeing. Refined featured achievable only through centuries of good breeding, clothes of good quality, obviously expensive, but worn with a slight dismissive air, and new. The black locks she had inherited, and the sparkling green eyes. Her build, her posture, everything.

She could see it in his gaze, that he was analyzing her, weighting her, judging her even.

"And you are?"

"Henri Black. It is just after twelve, so I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

"You pay. Come John, seems like we might get a case." And with that he had put on a coat and a scarf and was halfway out the door.

Henri followed amused.

* * *

**Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger, but the first part of the chapter was a bit boring, so i added a bit of the secod part. If i get tree reviews, I will update the second part today!**

**So, please leave a review. Thanks in advance.**


	5. 3rd of June, part2:A new case

**So, this is the point where I want to thank all of those that have reviewed already: Thank you. You make me want to keep writing.**

**And again, disclaimer: No, i do NOT own Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

"So, what is this case you want to offer me? It is very important to you. Very personal." The last part was added as a statement, not a question. They both knew it to be true.

"I know it will be a rather unusual case for you."

She handed him the folder containing the info about the Dursleys over half-eaten plateful of pasta.

"This is the family I want you to investigate. Child abuse. They had a ward, apparently the child of Mrs. Dursleys late sister. Them, their neighbors, close relatives, friends, babysitter, school, and maybe colleagues. Find out who knew about the child and ruin them. It isn't so much about proving the abuse, but proving the partial responsibility of those around, of those that could have stopped it, that saw and did nothing. I don't want anyone to say later they `had known something was wrong´. I want all those who saw and did nothing, who were standing in apathy next to it and only ever watching to pay for it."

Sherlock looked through the file with a serious expression on his face.

"In there should be everything you need. In addition, I want them to be convicted of as many crimes as possible. Physical abuse, emotional abuse, I know they got money that they spent on other things.

I also want to know why child service never looked into this, they are required annual visits, in the beginning even more often. If you try, I am sure you can even convict them for sexual abuse, even if there wasn't any going on. And I want the child to remain as anonymous as possible. Little to no mentions of it. The folder contains everything you will need. I think Vernon Dursley is also responsible for the embezzlement of funds at his workplace, and his son for dealing with Drugs."

"You assume we will take this case, considering you have included the payment in this." Sherlock said, holding up a check. "I don't normally accept payment for my services."

"It's not for your service. It's for my amusement. This is half the money you shall receive once you are done. Also, you will get that." She took out the bracelets she got from the Goblins earlier and put it unto the table. At once Sherlock's eyes focused on them. She had to smirk.

"In addition, the folder contains a letter giving you the power to strip the Dursleys of the money they received. I don't care what's done with it. Keep it, give it to an orphanage or donate it to a hospital or something. I don't care, as long as these people don't get to keep even one penny of it . They don't deserve it. There are school records and birth certificates and everything as well, to prove the child existed and that it was under the care of those people. I don't want you to prove their crimes, or not only. I want you to slander their names."

Sherlock's eyes hadn't left the bracelets since she had laid it on the table. Now he reached for them.

"These are rather rare. They don't make them anymore. I know my brother tried to get a pair of them quite some time ago. How did …"

"One only has to know where to search, I guess. I take it you will do it then?"

That was when a black car stopped outside the Italian restaurant. A man looking slightly like Sherlock, holding a black umbrella stepped out. The man entered the shop, followed by a young woman who seemed to be an assistant, and made his way to the table.

"Speaking of the devil" Sherlock muttered.

"Sherlock, if you're done here, we have family matters to attend to." The man who seemed very much to be Lord Mycroft Holmes said, eyeing the wristlet in Sherlock's hands.

"Ms. Black, we will take the case." Sherlock said, moving to give her the armlet back. Henri stopped him, catching his hand and moving it back.

"I am sure, Mr. Holmes. Have yourself and your husband a nice evening, I have to get back now. I will arrange for the rest of the pay to be given to you soon as you're done with the case." She said, ignoring John's assurance that he and Sherlock weren't married.

Henri turned towards the eldest Holmes. "A good evening to you too, Lord Holmes. I expect to meet you tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp at Gringotts." She commanded. As she said the words, something in her voice and in her magic changed, and Mycroft Holmes must have felt it as well, as he only nodded stiffly and eyed her warily.

"Good day." He replied.

And that was that. That went rather well.

...

Henri looked at the clock. Only 13:40. Lord Holmes moves rather fast then.

Henri returned to Gringotts. She was glad she had put the earrings off before she went to see Sherlock Homes, as she was sure now that both Holmes men would have recognized them.

The Goblins already awaited her, and so the talks and discussions from the morning resumed. Henri shared her decision to accept her place as Queen of Albion, and the consequential meeting with Mycroft Holmes the next day.

"If that is the case, you will need to appoint the Kings Guard. Previously, there were the Lords Prewett. They were always twin-brothers who guarded the Royal family. However, Gideon and Fabian Prewett died about 20 years ago without any heirs, and their sister married without ensuring the title would be given to one of her sons, so the name has officially died out."

"It's always twins? And it should be some of Molly's kids? Then it should be fine to just appoint Fred and George as the Lords Prewett, right? I mean, it's like they already are meant for it, and I think they were born just nine months after their uncles died, as if magic was compensating for the loss."

"Then shall we inform the gentlemen of this situation at once?"

"That would be preferable. Both of them live and work at Diagon Alley."

It would be only a few minutes until the twins would be in the office, and the Goblins prepared themselves for it by getting everything relevant from the Vaults about the Prewett family, while Henri busied herself with reading through endless files about accounts and Vaults and business'.

* * *

**Ok, so Henri met her first relatives. And the twins ... well, you will have to wait for the next update to see what's up there. And, if you want to know what Sherlock and Mycroft think about Henri. So, maybe 4 reviews this time?**

**Remember, reviews are love, and they take an average of ten seconds of your time.**


	6. 3rd of June, part3:A haritage remembered

**I got a review last chapter asking me if Vernon really raped Henri. At this point I wish to clarify: No! He did not. However, he did a lot of things that, taken together and looked at from a different view could be taken as such. Translation: Vernon is going to be framed. The whole situation will be clarified within the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes and whatever else you recognice do NOT belong to me.**

**Thanks for reading this story anyway.**

**Please remember to leave a review at the end.**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes found himself contemplating what just had happened.

Henri Black, according to the name she had given him. She was … interesting. Certainly unique. He had met many woman, muggle and witch, muggleborn, half-blood, pureblood, of noble as well as of common birth. He had even met the Queen! But, alas, he hadn't ever met someone quite like Henri Black.

A mystery. A puzzle.

Dare he say?

An enigma.

She had fine features, usually only seen in people of good breeding, delicate bones, high cheekbones, fine browns. Her hair was falling down in wild, dark locks and her sparkling green eyes held a nearly otherworldly gleam. Many a man or woman would call her beautiful. There was no denying it. And yet, she barely seemed aware of her appearance. Her clothes were the same. They were new, of good quality and obviously expensive, yet she dismissed them, almost like only someone with much money could. Or magic. But that wasn't all, no, there was more. She didn't care for her money. Others would have flaunted their wealth, but he had already seen that she didn't care for it when she had stepped into his flat, and later in the small restaurant. And this case. The file according, her birth name was Henrietta Calla Potter. Her Parents were James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans. Lilly Evans was apparently the late Sister of Petunia Dursley, though there was a handwritten note that he should look into the relationship between the two sisters further.

There was a will, stating Henri should under no circumstance be placed at the Dursleys, bank statements from Gringotts made on orders of Albus Dumbledore directed to the Dursley's from Henri's accounts (only further proving her to be a witch), school reports for a primary school in Little Winging (claiming the young woman to be male-he would be able to use this as proof for sexual abuse).

But there were also these hints she had given him earlier. There were no reports from social services, no transfer papers to a higher school, and the adoption papers from the previous Lord Black getting her away from that place at 8 would only exist in the magical world. The school reports suddenly stopped around the time she had turned eight. What did exist however, was a contract that gave a child into the care of the ex-convict Sirius Black - for money. It looked awfully much like a sale contract giving her away as a slave-or worse. For this contract alone he would be able to place at least one Vernon Dursley into Prison for live, as it was his signature under the contract. There were photos of several people, among them there was one showing a blond whale, a horse and a younger whale. The Dursley family, one Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Vernon and Dudley. Horrible names. Fitting, as they seemed to belong to people equally as horrible.

Even Wizards had a better naming sense than these people appeared to have, and that meant a lot. There was a map of the neighborhood, complete with phone numbers, names and level of involvement, as well as several pieces of juicy gossip and blackmail.

The most interesting piece of information was that about one Arabella Figg, a squib, who had to have known about the abuse and who used to babysit the girl. She at least should have felt obliged to report this case. But she hadn't.

Interesting.

And then there was what had happened with his brother. Sherlock had seen Mycroft getting an order from the Queen before, but he had never seen him react _like this_!

Never.

Sherlock wasn't very sensitive to magic, but even he had felt the magic rolling off of her as she ordered about his brother. If not for the fact Henri had been standing with her back to himself and clearly addressing his brother, he would have been tempted to arrive at Gringotts tomorrow. As it was, it made him bow to her wishes and do whatever it was that she asked of him.

Was this what his brother felt, as the Kings Advisor?

To divert his thoughts, he asked. "What was it you wanted to talk about Mycroft?"

Startled of his thought, though not visible or obvious to anyone but Sherlock himself, his brother answered. "It seems our family has a new member. Though I know neither gender, age, name or relation to us, as the bloody goblins refuse to give out any information 'on account of a higher ranking member of her family of great prominence.'"

"A high ranking member of society. Assuming a higher rank than you. Making him or her royalty. Do you think …?" He left the question open. His brother knew that he thought about Henri Black.

"Maybe. Possible. It is awfully coincidental that she appeared this close to discovering a family member with a family member of 'great prominence'. Adding that she sought you out. It isn't very likely a coincidence."

They sat in silence for a while, until Sherlock spoke up again.

"Merlin, Mycroft. That magic. Have you ever felt anything like that before?"

"No. Never. There were instances, when the magical Kings and Queens of other countries issued about orders to their own advisor, or sometimes even to me but I … never has there ever been an instant when I could not have broken that order had I wanted to." Mycroft said, going white as if he had said something he hadn't meant to reveal.

"I felt the same. Merlin. I stood before the Queen before, but, I have never been felt compelled to follow her order. I am not you! I am not the Kings Advisor! And yet she wasn't even looking at me and she made me feel like I want to follow her every wish. Just who is she?"

"I don't know. But intend to find it out."

"Contact Quentin."

"Already done."

"So, when did you want to tell me that you married John and myself?"

...

"Hey Henri, do you know why we've been called here?" George Weasley asked as soon as he saw her.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you and your brother know about the Prewett family?" Gripclaw asked.

"Mum's family? Not much. I know she had twin brothers that died before our birth and that we were named for them, but nothing beyond that." It was Fred who answered as the twins settled into their chairs.

The Goblin looked up. "Are you sure you were named for them, specifically?"

Puzzle, George answered. "Yeah, George Fabian and Frederick Gideon. Mom said it was tradition to name twins with F and G, and she wanted to uphold that in memory of her brothers."

"Well, I suppose that will make things even easier. The Prewett Lords were always twins with the letters F and G. The Kings Protectors. It seems that Molly Weasley had indeed intended for you to take the Lordships up one day. Very well, let's begin then."

For the next hours, the Goblins explained everything about the lordship, the Prewett Vaults and deeds and moneys, as well as the duties to the twins. The both of them were rather surprised about the revelation. They would have never expected it.

They also agreed to accompany Henri the next day to her meeting with one Mycroft Holmes.

"We won't let her leave our sight." Was what Fred had to say on the matter.

Their names were officially changed to Prewett, though they were a bit sad, as both of them loved their father very much.

At the end, they decided to keep the name for their shop, but to name all future branch stores different. Maybe a different name for every branch?


	7. 4th of June: A magical kingdom

**And here it is: Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes or anything else really.**

* * *

Wednesday, 4th of June

"Good morning, Lord Holmes. Please come right along, you are expected already."

Mycroft followed the Goblin leading him through the ancient halls, feeling like a clueless idiot. It was very rare that he ever felt that way, and he didn't like it, hated it even.

He had been called into Gringotts many times before, and many Lords and Lady's of pureblood families had sought for his favor. But somehow he had the feeling that today would be very different.

Finally they had arrived before a great French Door. The wings were wide open, showing a magnificent office.

In the middle of said office were several Goblin standing around the woman from the day before and two redheaded twins. Somehow those men reminded him of the Lords Prewett before their unfortunate deaths.

Expectantly, he entered the room as the Goblin accompanying him announced his presence and the other within the room turned to face him.

As Mycroft stepped inside, he analyzed those inside waiting. He recognized King Ragnock and his oldest son and Heir, Prince Orin of the Goblin nation. The third Goblin seemed to be a high-ranking account-manager, and he looked fairly similar to the one leading him in. Probably a close relative.

Whatever was going on, it was important. Very important.

Then Mycroft took a look at the two twin redheaded men standing to either side of Henri Black.

Both of them wore green robes, and standing to either side of Henri, they looked to be guarding her.

And in the middle of it all was She. Henri black wore dark blue Robes that fitted her very well.

"Lord Holmes, right on time. Let us go then." And with that, Mycroft was whisked away by a port-key.

After the landing he looked around confounded.

They were at Stonehenge.

"Why are we here?"

"You are here on behalf of the new Queen of Albion."

Mycroft let out a soft gasp at that, as he turned towards the young woman. The queen of … his whole family has long since dreamed of a true ruler for the magical of Britain. Not only just the wizards and witches, but also any other being, like Vampires, Werewolves, Hags, Mermen, Centaur, Giants, Dwarf, Goblin, Veela and basically everything else.

To now stand before such a ruler … To now be able to stand before her…"Our dreams have come true!" He exclaimed with a silent gasp.

For the remainder of the day, most of what the party did could be only be described as sight-seeing.

Albion was beautiful.

Unmarred by muggle cities and streets, by the pollution and destruction, it was like an ocean of emerald. One could look in any direction and only see the green of the earth and the blue of the sky so far the eye reached. Very few buildings existed. There were towers strewn across the land, a few small villages build for wizards and then, there was Avalon.

The Capital with the Royal Palace.

The buildings were such, that they could have only been constructed by magic, and thankfully they had been preserved by it as well, and were thus mostly unmarred by time, so only few repairs would have to be made. They documented everything they saw, and soon made plans.

They decided for one of the houses next to the palace to be made into a public library and filled with older and newer books both magical and muggle. Another idea was that instead of turning just one single building into the school, they decided that a whole small village would be made into the new school, with different buildings for different subject and specializations and so on. That way, it could be expanded on as well, if the population grew later on. It was close to Hogwarts as well, so later on younger students could and hopefully would be taught at Hogwarts and older students could live and learn within the village.

It was a bit of a dream for Henri, but she wanted the magical to study and explore every aspect of magic, as the muggles did with science already.

* * *

**It's a short day ... more or less.**

**Please don't forgett to leave a review.**


	8. 5th of June, part 1: A case concluded

Thursday, 5th of June

Henri was getting ready for the day. She would meet the Holms' Brothers at Privet drive, together with some police officers, then later in the day she was invited to the Weasleys by the twins. It would be interesting meeting Hermione, Ron and Ginny again. But before that, the Holmes.

Nervous she put on two mismatched ear-clips. One, dark blue, proclaiming her the Ravenclaw Heiress, the other a lighter blue-grey, as the Holmes Heiress. The instant Mycroft and Sherlock saw her, they would know her to their cousin, if they didn't already that is.

Finally she was ready and appeared at the agreed meeting spot in Wisteria Walk, a little way remote from Privet Drive. The brothers were already waiting for her. With them were John Watson and another man that looked like he belonged to the police. both Dr. Watson and the officer jumped slightly in surprise when she appeared.

"Nice earrings, Ms. Black." came from both of the Holmes' brothers in chorus.

"Thank you, Mycroft, Sherlock. A pleasure to see you again. Dr. Watson. And it is nice to meet you too, Mr. …?"

"Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. I'm with Scotland Yard." The officer said.

"Blimey, Magic. If it was anyone else but Sherlock and Mycroft telling me I'd call them mad."

"Well, yes. Shall we go on then?"

The group made their way over to a larger group made up of some officers as well as several members of the press.

"We already had interviews with countless witnesses, neighbors and so on. Often times with reporters present. Of course, always with written consent that their names and statements may be published." Sherlock said, grinning like mad. "We've been at it all of yesterday and today, so far only the press is realizing something more is going on. We're getting one confession after the other. Aiding and abetting, as well as incitement, neglect and several other small offences for about everyone around here. When we're done, no one will want so much as know someone that is living here. I've already talked to some reporters, and every statement will be published in the internet in full. Thank god it's over soon, though, thanks to all that pre-research." He exhales deeply. "Unbelievable, to think such monsters really exist." Lestrade comments.

"Who do you mean? The Dursleys that tortured the girl, or the neighbors, who noticed the mistreatment and refused to step in?" She asks.

The talk with the press is soon over, and the Dursleys, several neighbors, including Mrs. Figg, and some of Henri's old teachers are arrested. Publicly. In front of said press. No doubt this will be all over the headlines tomorrow. The Dursleys rave and rage all about how this is _'the freak's'_ fault.

One female officer, Sally Donovan, looks about like she wants to hit Petunia for that.

She later steps next to Sherlock and quietly says "I'm sorry." Sherlock just nods and doesn't comment.

"We are planning on a family dinner tonight, at 8 o'clock." Mycroft says.

"I will try to make it. I'm already invited to the Weasley home today for lunch, and it is very possible they expect me to stay for dinner as well, but I will try to get away." Henri promises.

She apparated to Grimmauld Place 12. She had a team of professionals look over the estate, and by now it was ready to move in again. As she wanted to apparate away again, a regal looking eagle-owl and an official Gringotts post-owl swoop down and hands her several letters. One is an invitation Draco Malfoys birthday ball, the second an invitation to a private family dinner the day after, to which the Tonks are invited to as well, apparently. She quickly pens a note of acceptance, before she opens the letter from Gringotts. King Marcos will visit Gringotts on Monday the 8th. in official capacity and her attendance was required.

She goes to visit the Weasley's.


	9. 5th of June, part 2: A tendious visit

**Hey, sorry for the wait. Here is the next part, and remember to review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Hey Henri, right on time." The twins chorused. "Come we want to introduce you to our family!"

She had barely stepped out of the floo that the twins already dragged her to 'introduce' her to everyone else.

"Mum, this is Henri Black, Henri, our mother, Molly Weasley." "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley eyed her a bit warily.

"Nice to meet you, too. How did you and the twins meet again?"

"An owl, poor thing lost its way. I still have no idea why it went all the way over here from America."

"Ah, I see, I see. Fred, George, why don't you go introduce your guest to the others?"

"Yes, mum." With that Fred pulled her away, towards Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys, this is Henrietta Black. Henri, these are Ron, our little brother, Ginny, our baby sister, and Hermione, Ron's girlfriend."

"Hey guys."She smiled. "Hey." They greeted her back, eyeing her warily all the while.

"C'mon, we'll introduce you to the others. Bill is over there. Bill, Fleur, this is Henri Black. Henri, Bill, Fleur." Fred was saying while gesturing towards each of them.

While Fleur was hugging her as a greeting, Bill was smiling towards her.

"Hey, nice to see you two again, Bill, Fleur." " 'enri-love eet ees good to see you, too." "Hey Henri, nice to meet you again."

"Why didn't you say that those twins are your brothers, Bill. Thought you could hide them from me?" "More you from them. Didn't want you to be corrupted by them."

"We, corrupt Henri?" "Surely you jest, William, dear brother." "Never." "You wound us. Deeply."

"Henri, you know William and Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

"I met them I France, while I was on holiday with my uncle. Fleur I had met before that, I had saved Gabrielle's life when she got a cramp whilst swimming."

" 'ow ees your uncle, 'enri?" "Remus died from an illness in spring, Fleur."

"Oh, 'enri, I am so sorry for you." Fleur was hugging Henri tightly. "Where are you staying now. Please tell me eet ees not with these miscretins."

"Oh, don't worry Fleur, it is just for a while."

"If you do not have a place to stay at the moment, you could stay here, Henri dear." Molly said.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Weasley, but I am have moved already. I was just staying with Fred and George for a few days, until my uncles house could be sorted out. His old elf had gone a bit mad in his absence, I fear, and when I wanted to move in, it was infested with all sorts of pests. I've have professionals go through it now though, so it should be all-cleared up soon."

"If you are sure, dear."

Just then, the flames in the Fireplace flared green, and the Percy and Arthur Weasley stepped through.

"Oh, I didn't know we had been expecting guests. Arthur, pleasure." He held out his hand for her to shake. "And this is Percy. I trust you know the others already?" He asked as he stepped back and Percy took his place to greet her.

"I have yet to greet Charlie, but yes, we have met already, Mr. Weasley. I am Henri Black, by the way."

"Charlie is upstairs, I will get him. I think it's time for dinner soon anyway." Bill said and went up the stairs.

Barely a minute later, he came back down with another red-head in tow.

"Hey Charlie, nice to meet you again." "Henri, same here."

"Lunch is ready, come on, sit down. Hermione, Ginny, help me set the plates, will you?" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Henri, will you stay for dinner as well?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm meeting with my Uncle for Dinner."

"Oh, a family dinner then? Didn't your uncle want you to stay with him, then?"

"He is from my mother's side of the family, her cousin. I've never actually met with Lord Holmes before." This gave her the pleasure of seeing an amazed expression on the faces of both Molly, Percy as well as Hermione.

"You are related to the Holmes family?" "Yes, though my mother. But as I said, I never met them. It seems, my grandmother was the sister of the former Lord Holmes, but neither he nor my mother ever knew of their relation to each other."

Throughout the afternoon she had then afterward watch how Molly tried to set her up with Percy, had to listen to Percy's bragging about his "important" work in the ministry, and had to pay attention to everything Hermione wanted changed within the wizarding world, to make it more "progressive".

"Will you be staying for dinner then, my dear?" Molly asked later in the evening.

"Oh, no, I didn't plan for it. How late is it already?"

"It is just after six, my dear. But really dear, you are well come to stay if you'd like to."

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Weasley, that's very kind of you, really, but I have agreed upon a family dinner with the Holmes family already. Fred, George, I will see you soon."

"Right you are. Have you already chosen a birthday present for our newest employee then?"

"Birthday present? It's his birthday? When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Good god, no, I have completely forgotten about it. But thank you for reminding me about it."

"As we are already speaking about birthdays, Henrietta, Heir Draco Malfoy is celebrating his birthday tomorrow as well. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the ball? You wouldn't have to look for a birthday present either." He gives her a slimy smiles, that is probably supposed to look charming.

"I have many family obligations within the next few days and weeks, Percy. Excuse me please, I have to go now." With that, she is gone.

* * *

**There Percy goes, making a fool of himself. Just wait for Draco's birthday. :D**


	10. 5th of June, part 3: A pleasant visit

**Last part of the day. And with this chapter, I think this is officially the longest story I've written.**

**I don'own anything you recognice.**

**Please, as always, review.**

* * *

It is ten before eight that she apparates at the Homes family manor. She is wearing a simple, long dress in the Holmes colors, the light blue accentuated by the Ravenclaw-blue. The only jewelry she is wearing are the earrings of both families.

Mycroft Holmes and an older woman who seems to be his mother Melinda Holmes.

Melinda's glance is a sharp as her son's, it sweeps over her whole form and settles the first on the jewelry she is wearing, and then that she is not.

Then she smiles warmly and spreads her arms. "Welcome home, dear."

The two of them lead her through the halls of the manor, making small talk about various things until they reached the dining hall.

There, at the dining table are Sherlock and John already seated, as well as another younger looking man.

"Quentin Holmes, Henri Black." Mycroft introduces them to each other.

The food was excellent, thought the conversations are a bit stilted, with Mycroft and Melinda doing most of the talking until Henri asks after their work.

"I am the Kings Advisor, Henri. in many cases I act as the British government. I mostly act as the mediator between the magical and the muggle government, I react to threats to the British empire and I ensure that everything works as it is supposed to be. Sherlock is working closely with the police, counteracting threats within the country and catching criminals, while Quentin is responsible for the surveillance of the population and counterterrorism. We are working together quite often. Though, of course, all three of us will have to give up our work now, to work for you and in Avalon."

"I'm sorry." "Don't be. The Holmes family has waited for quite some time. May I ask, by the way, how long you have known about your inheritance?"

"Not that long. I only heard about the day before I first met you and Sherlock." "That … isn't very long at all. you are taking this surprisingly well, in that case." Mycroft commented.

"What made you decide to become Queen?"Quentin asked. "In part, a big part, mind you, it was because of Mycroft. I just had the feeling that, with his help, there wasn't much that I could do wrong." "And the other part?" "The other part felt, as if there was no choice for me. That I already was Queen, whether I choose to act as it or not. The only part was, that I would let a lot of people down if I didn't." The three brothers nodded in agreement at that.

"The Goblins told me you choose the birthday of the Heir Malfoy tomorrow to introduce yourself to the society?"

"Yes, well, Draco is a good friend and his mother is a member of the Black family. I can't snub them by not going."

"Will you go as Black, or as the Queen?" "I will be going as Lady Black. I have decided I want to wait till my next birthday to reveal all of my titles."

"That means Black and dark Violet colors for the dress. Do you have an escort?"

"Not yet. I was wondering if you would accompany me there tomorrow?"

"I would be honored. You said Heir Malfoy and you are close friends, do you already? What kind of things does he like?"

"He is a Malfoy. He likes everything beautiful, but those things he is able to buy himself. He is however interested in potions, he is planning to become a potions master. I was planning to give him one of the older potion books I have. There is one I think he would be very interested in."

Now Melinda interfered in the conversation.

"You said earlier that you wished o wait for your next birthday to reveal all of your titles. Does that mean you have others, beyond those two? Also, how old are you, and when is your birthday? You seem younger than my Quentin here, and he is just 23."  
"Yes, I have several other titles, that were for a long time as inactive as the Pendragon title. And I am 17, I will turn 18 on the 31st next month. May I ask you all are?"

"Well, as I said already, Quentin is with 23 the youngest, Sherlock is 12 years older, with 35, John is 33, and Mycroft is 7 years older than Sherlock and 42. And I myself was 32 when I got Mycroft, so that makes me 74."

"Oh, wow, you don't look it at all. I know magic makes the people live longer, and able to have children late in live, my grandmother had my father when she was around the age you are now, but still- to see it is very different than to hear it. You look barely 40."

"Thank you, dear."

The rest of the evening was much more relaxed from then on.

After the meal, Mycroft escorted her out, and they agreed upon a time and place to meet the following day for the ball.

"Oh, Mycroft, I nearly forgot. I am not sure if Gringotts has informed you yet, but your presence is required at Gringotts on Monday at 8 o'clock. Don't be late." With these last parting words Henri vanished from the front-steps of the manor.

It was very late already, but Quentin Holmes, to his coworkers only known as Q checked over his workstation once again. Soon, he would leave this place forever. He would miss this, he knew, miss his work as Quartermaster, miss his minions, miss the double O's. Especially Agent Bond. But he had obligations outside the secret service. He looked towards his bag, where his resignation was. Not many of those that worked here resigned ever. He shut his laptop, left the room and turned off the lights. On his way out he passed the office of his boss, M, and he left his resignation on the desk of his secretary Miss Moneypenny. She would see it first thing tomorrow morning.


	11. 6th of June, part 1:A paper of news

**So, in this chapter as promised you will learn what happened to the Dursleys.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy, and please leave a review.**

* * *

Friday, 6th of June

Henri awoke to the sound of an Owl knocking on her window. She let the unassuming grey barn owl in and took the letter from Mycroft and the muggle-newspaper it carried. The letter was more of a note, only saying "**_Enjoy_**."

Anxiously she opened the paper, already anticipating the article about the Dursley's. She wasn't disappointed.

The article painted the picture of a little girl that went to her mother's sister after her parents dead. How instead of receiving love and care, the little girl only got resentment and hatred from her aunt. How showed how she was made to sleep under the cupboard under the stairs, whilst their own child had two bedrooms and another guestroom, without the authorities ever showing up even once. How she was made to clean and cook. The medias named it a case of modern slavery.

They talked about the blood in the cupboard and how Vernon regularly hit her. How she had written "Henri's room" on the inside.

Then the article went over towards the neighbors. How they never questioned it when the Dursleys spread vicious rumors about how disturbed she was, a thieve and an unthankful liar. How they never questioned it when she was made to weed the garden in the biggest heat or when she was shoved out the house on Christmas in barely any clothes and out in the snow, so she wouldn't disturb the family. How they never wondered why she was sickly thin when her cousin was obesity fat.

The piece then turned over to her teachers, how they didn't even know or notice that she had been in fact a girl, not a boy. How they believed the Dursleys when they told the teachers she was lazy and stupid and cheating from Dudley. How they never questioned how she could cheat from Dudley when Dudley's grades were much worse. How they never asked her about the various bruises she got at home, and how they dismissed her words as lies the one time she had chosen to speak up and say the truth about the Dursleys. She still remembered that one time well. It had taken her all her courage, to go to a teacher and tell him about the beatings, but he had only called her relatives and Vernon had taken her home. The following beating had nearly killed her, and she hadn't gone to school for a over a month afterwards.

The article speculated a bit about the treatment she had received, it's extend and it's lasting effect on both her as well as Dudley, who saw in immediate vicinity her treatment at hand of his parents, and even got rewarded when he harmed her.

Finally it went to Sirius, her godfather and an ex-convict. How Vernon had practically sold her, and how lucky she had been that she had been taken away by a person that really cared for her.

The article was painting a modern, tragic fairytale with an unexpected, but happy ending.

The article ended with a note that all statements could be read in the internet.

Satisfied, Henri closed the paper. Sherlock had done good work with both The police and the press.

Now it was only to convict Albus Dumbledore of his crimes. That man had destroyed so many lives.

Henri stood up, dressed and went to eat breakfast. She had some things to do still before the ball tonight. She didn't have a present yet, but she knew the Black library at least contained many rare tomes. And this time around there was no Molly Weasley who burned everything she perceived as 'dark'. If she didn't find a suitable present here, she could always look at Gringotts, or maybe at another property before tonight.

She really found several books she knew Draco would have liked, but she knew at least two of them Draco would have read already, simply because they existed in the Hogwarts library as well, and there was a go chance the Malfoys possessed them as well.

Henri apparates to Diagon Alley. She first went to Twilfit a Tattling. She still needed a dress as well, and here they would tailor it to her tastes. She let the dress be made in the blue-grey Holmes color, with big, deep purple and black stitching covering most of the cloth and black accents and edgings.

The floor-length, silken gown would emphasize her belonging to both the Black and the Holmes family.

Afterwards she went to Gringotts and asked to be taken to her Slytherin vault. And really, it didn't take her very long to find the perfect birthday present for Draco. It was a book, written by Salazar Slytherin himself about the use of different ingredients of Snakes, like scales, skin, venom, teeth and blood and of the effects of different Species.

Content, she left the building and went to get lunch. She wondered just how many people would give Draco a present he both wanted and had difficulty to get himself, and how many would give him just something.


	12. 6th of June, part 2: A Ball prepared

**Ok, so this chapter is extra long, so I expect extra many reviews from you guys.**

**Additionally, let's play a game. Who of you can spy Henri's potential love interrest?**

**Again, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognice.**

* * *

Henri and Mycroft had agreed to meet before Malfoy Manor, and then go in together.

Mycroft had taken a hint from Henri and had decided to give Draco a Potion-ingredient as a present. It was the nectar of a very rare flower.

When they entered the ballroom, many people were present already, and so many heads turned when they saw the reclusive Lord Holmes together with an unknown young woman, as they were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

"Lord Holmes, we are honored by your attendance. Henri, it is a pleasure to see you again. Mother, Father, this is Lady Henrietta Black."Draco greeted and introduced her.

"Lord Holmes, Lady Black."Lucius murmured. "Lord Malfoy."

"Lord Holmes, Lady Black , it is such a pleasure to have you in our home. Lady Black, this dress is simply wonderful." "Lady Malfoy." "Please, call me Narcissa, we are family after all." "Call me Henri then. And I have to say, this collier suits you incredible. It's pale color seem to make your eyes shine. It looks like it was made for you." Narcissa blushed faintly under the compliment. "Thank you."

The presents were put upon a pile to be opened at a later point in time, and Draco approaches her to talk with her alone. "You know how to make an entrance, arriving with Lord Holmes. I didn't even know you knew him. That collier you complimented, by the way, is a Black family heirloom. You do know that you will be all everyone will talk about now?" Henri just smiled. "They would have talked about me one way or another, so why not give them a reason to talk about? Come on, let's mingle with the masses. Has anyone interesting come? That is," Henri smirked a bit as she took Draco's arm and pulled him towards the crowd. "anyone other than me?"

"We have been honored with the ministers presence."Draco said snottily. Henri snorted. "But come, I want to introduce you to someone." And with that, he pulled her towards a black-clad man standing at the back of the room. "Uncle Severus, didn't I ask you to wear some other color than Black? Surely this can't be the only color in your wardrobe. Henri, this unfashionable person is my Godfather, the Potions Master Lord Severus Prince. Uncle, Lady Henrietta Black, a cousin of mine through Mothers side of the family of course, and an old friend." Henri had to look twice when she heard the name. Severus Snape, no Severus Prince was a changed man. Gone was the greasy hair, the yellow teeth and the gaunt skin. Instead he had silky hair, a healthy shine to his skin, and his nose seemed to fit his face for the first time that she could remember.

"Lord Prince, Draco has told me much about you already. It is a pleasure to meet the man he admires this much." "Indeed? I must admit to be at a disadvantage here, as this is the first time I hear about you, Lady Black." "Henri please, and Draco and I know each other through members of the Weasley family and as I understand it, the Weasley and the Malfoy family aren't on very good terms."

"That, could be taken as an understatement." Severus nodded in agreement. "However, I did notice several heads of red hair in attendance today." With that, he turned towards Draco and raised an eyebrow. That one blushed, a bit embarrassed. "I couldn't just not invite my employers, could I? besides, they promised to behave. Mostly."

"Ah, but, that only explains two of the red heads in the room, Draco." Henri interjected teasingly. "I think I counted fife earlier. Was it really necessary to invite Percy Weasley as well, though? You know I like Bill and Charlie well enough, but Percy is barely more than a brownnosing ass-kisser." Both Draco and Severus snorted at that. "Unfortunately. But father issued a number of invites to the ministry that went to promising young employees. They were handed out by the minister himself, not by me."

"And the minister didn't think of the implications that inviting a Weasley to the Malfoy Ball had?"

"But that's nothing new, is it? I sometimes wonder if he can even think at all."

"How about we fetch the twins for a bit of assistance and go and go something embarrassing to Percy? He was flirting with me for hours yesterday, after he heard I was related to Mycroft."

That was when Severus injected into the conversation again. "Mycroft Holmes? How are the two of you related exactly? I wasn't aware he had any female relatives."

"Through my mother. My grandmother was his father's sister. Rosemary Holmes met my Grandfather, they married in secret and my Grandmother got pregnant with my mother. My Grandfather died however, and my Grandmother decided to raise my mother on her own. To be truthful, until this week, neither Mycroft nor myself knew of our relation to each other either." "I see."

"Where do you work, Lord Prince? Draco didn't mention, only that you are a Potions Master." "Severus please, after all, you allowed me to call you by your first name as well." "Severus." She nodded in acknowledgement. "And I am working mostly as Potions developer for St. Mungo. Additionally I am teaching Newts-level Potions at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn is getting on in his years and had to give off some of his lessons." "I see. Do you like it? Teaching? Developing new Potions?" "I find developing new potions challenging. I am only glad I don't have to teach younger students, like first years, and students not truly dedicated to the art of Potions."

By now, a man dressed in plum-colored robes and with a bowler hat had reached them. Behind him were a small woman dressed in pink, a woman with jewel encrusted horn glasses dressed in poisonous green, Percy Weasley and several other ministry toadies.

Henri threw a glare in Draco's direction and dug her fingernails into his arm, while she put on a sharp smile.

"Minister, this is Henrietta Black. Henrietta, this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic." Percy Weasley interrupted their conversation rudely, introduced her pompously to the minister. "Miss Black …" The minister started, but he got interrupted by Draco.

"It is _Lady_ Black, _Weasley_." He spat venomously. "I would thank you if you wouldn't insult my relatives at my birthday party. Please do remember that she is far above your standing. Remember your manners when talking to your betters. We are not in the barn you grew up in." Draco glared at him, and Percy paled, whether at his mistake or at the insult however was unclear.

"Minister Fudge." Henri interjected evenly, ignoring both Draco and Percy. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Lady Black." The Minister said smoothly, as if nothing had happened. "May I introduce you to Dolores Umbritch, my Undersecretary."

"Mrs. Umbritch. How nice to meet you. Secretary, my, what a quaint little job, downright romantic. And what does your husband do?" The minister cleared his throat and quickly gestured towards Rita.

"And this is Miss Rita Skeeter, Reporter of the Daily Prophet."

"Miss Skeeter. A reporter, really? I imagine your job must be very thrilling, traveling to interesting places and meeting many people to get all those exciting stories?" "Oh yes, Lady Black. My work is never a dull one." Rita agreed. "I can imagine. And an important one, to keep the citizens of this country informed of the happenings. Why only recently Uncle Mycroft and I talked about the importance of the media. Maybe you and I could get together sometime and talk, Miss Skeeter?" "Of course, Lady Black. Whenever it would be all right with you." "Then it is decided, I will send you an Owl within the next few weeks. However, I just came back from America, and my schedule is very full at the moment, so we might not meet before the beginning of August. I hope you understand, but I arrived here just this week, and I have yet to meet all of my family members, from sorting out my inheritance not to mention, and I am still mourning the loss of an uncle from this spring." "Of course, Lady Black. I will make time for you whenever it suits you best."

"Talking about family," Draco interjected, "I am seeing Aunt Andromeda and her family over there. Minister, Miss Skeeter, if you would excuse us please. Have a nice evening." And with that, Draco lead her and Severus through the crowd . Through the people Henri hashed a glimpse at Mycroft, as he was deeply absorbed in conversation with an elderly couple in conservative colors.

Then they arrived at a middle-aged couple a younger witch all in black and purple Robes, and accompanied by young man with Weasley-red hair.

"Henri, these are Teddrick and Andromeda Tonks-Black, and their daughter Tonks Black and Charlie Weasley. Uncle Ted, Aunt Andy, Tonks, Charlie, this is Lady Henrietta Black, and you all already know my Godfather Lord Severus Prince." "Please call me Henri." She greeted. Severus greeted them with a simple "Pleasure."

Tonks formerly completely black hair gained several purple strands at the introduction, and her up to now black eyes turned a vibrant violet that could match her own green eyes in brightness.

"Cool eyes." The compliment slipped out before Henri noticed what she had said. "Thanks, you too. Are those real, or are you a metamorph as well? Call me Tonks, by the way." "No, I only lucked out in the looks department. But I am quite envious of your talent. I heard you are an auror? It must be useful to change your looks whenever you want to." "Auror trainee. Still got a year of training ahead of me. But yes, it's quite cool to have." "Mr. Tonks-Black, Mrs. Tonks-Black." "Please, call us Ted and Andy. And we wanted to thank you for, well, everything. It is nice to be part of this family again."

"Andy then, and there is no need to thank me. To me, you were part of the family all the time, I just made it official. Sirius spoke very fondly of you. I think, with his illness, he just honestly forgot."

"What did he have?" "I am not too sure myself. I was just eight when he came free from his wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, and I think neither he nor Remus wanted to burden a child with their worries back then. Not to mention that I had not been at the best of health myself back then. It might have been a host of things, his imprisonment left him at poor health. He died when I was fifteen. I stayed till to take care of Remus. He had a chronic illness since childhood and he succumbed to it this spring."

"I had not been aware that Remus Lupin had passed away as well. My condolence. We were passing friends at school, but we hadn't stayed in contact." Severus mentioned. "My thanks, Severus. "

"I know you have another child though, Theodore wasn't it? Did you leave him at home tonight?" She addressed Ted and Andy again. "Yes." Ted answered. "Teddy is five months old now, and we were worried that this would be too much for him. We left him with a friend."

Now Henri turned towards Tonks date. "Charlie, if I didn't know better, I would accuse Draco of inviting your whole family to his Birthday. But it seems, not being invited doesn't keep any of you from coming." She grinned. Charlie smiled in return. "So it seems. I know Bill came with Fleur, the Delacours and the Malfoys are apparently related. And you can see that I came with Tonks, but I have no idea how Percy and the twins managed to smuggle themselves in."

"The Twins got invitations. Weatherby came with the Minister." "I honestly don't know what surprises my more. The Twins being invited or the Minister bringing Percy." "The second, definitively the second. The Twins are smart enough to get whatever they want to, but the Minister bringing a Weasley to the Malfoy Manor?" "If you put it that way. I am sorry about yesterday, by the way. It was truly horrendous, and I am sorry you had to listen to that from my mother. And from Percy. And even from Granger. Merlin, that you stayed as long as you did." Charlie shook his head.

"I think you mentioned that earlier." Draco interjected calmly. "What exactly did happen yesterday?" He asked. Now everyone listened closely.

"Fred and George invited me over to the Burrow for lunch yesterday. At first Molly, Percy and the youngest Weasley including Hermione Granger eyed my all warily, I don't know if it was because I am from America or because my last name happens to be Black. Then Molly asked me if I was staying for diner as well, I mentioned how I was expected at the Holmes manor for a family dinner, and the next thing I know, Molly tries to set me up with Percy and Percy is flirting with me and telling me all about his important job and Miss Granger is talking my ear off with everything she thinks is backwards in the wizarding world. In hindsight, mentioning Mycroft probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done." She ended, smiling a bit sheepishly.

That was when Mycroft came over, together with the elderly couple Henri had seen him with before.

"Margaret, Edgar, this is my nice, Lady Henrietta Black. Henri, these are Madame Margaret Hopkins, from the department for underage magic and education, and Lord Edgar Odgen."

"Madame Hopkins, Lord Odgen, I am delighted to make you acquaintance. These are Heir Draco Malfoy, Lord Severus Prince, Mister Teddrick Tonks-Black, his wife Andromeda, their daughter, she goes just by the name Tonks Black, and Charlie Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks-Black are lawyers, Miss Black is currently an auror trainee, and Mr. Weasley is a Dragon-tamer."

"I am quite charmed myself, young Lady." Exclaimed Lord Odgen, while the others quietly exchanged their greetings.

"I think it is time for Draco to open his presents now." Severus commented. "Shall we go there now?" Everyone agreed, and together they gathered around the present-pile, the other guests soon following their example, while Draco stepped forward. Draco gave a short speech, thanking everyone for attending his party and for the presents, and then he took the first present from the pile, read the name on the tag and opened the present. He then admire it, thanked that person he got it from, put the present onto another table and moved to the next present.

After he had repeated this several times, Henri discretely bowed towards Severus and whispered. "Why, yes, Draco is genuinely very happy about another white Peacock quill set. Why, he can't ever get enough of them. Do you think it is coincidence that every time a Malfoy celebrates his birthday, the price for white Peacock quills goes up?" Severus snorted quietly and answered. "Lucius commented upon that once while we were at Hogwarts. He said he they sell back at half the price they were originally worth." A quiet laugh escapes her."Figures."

Shortly after that, Draco opened the present from Lord Odgen. It was a case of a special brew of Whiskey. "Not Firewhiskey." Lord Odgen said. "I contemplated naming it Auroras Breath, but in the end I decided on Moonshine. Simple and elegant. You will see why when you take a drink at night." He simply explained. "Are there any potions that use alcohol as an ingredient, by chance?" Henri asked Severus quietly. "I know it is used quite commonly in muggle medicine." "Not that I know of. I myself have never thought of using it as an ingredient. Alcohol made by muggles don't have the magical properties that are needed to make an effect in the potion, but that could be circumvented by using a magical brand, like Firewhiskey. I will have to experiment to find out." He quirked his lips. Henri smiled back. From Madame Hopkins Draco received a practical time-planer that would help him to plan his time between his work, his studies, brew-time, social obligations, and some time for himself. Bill and Fleur got him a nice Egyptian protection charm, Fred and George a presented him with a week-long paid vacation, valid at any time once he had worked for them for more than a month in case he desperately needed some time-off, and Charlie and Tonks got him a pair of standard Auror Dragon-hide boots.

Percy got him another white Peacock quill set. As did the Minister of Magic. And Madame Umbritch.

Ted and Andy got him a beautiful, magically expanded traveling Wardrobe. When Draco reached Mycroft's present, Henri saw out of the corner of his eyes how Severus nodded approvingly.

Then it was her own present. Draco gasped audibly. "How did you get this?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the tome. "That's a secret, Draco." She smirked. "I can, however tell you that while one other copy does exist, what you hold in your hands is the original work." "What is it." Lucius asked curiously. "This is a volume about the different properties of Snake parts of different species and of the effects in different potions, by Salazar Slytherin." Henri answered. Now curious, Severus stepped towards Draco and the book as well. It took a bit to convince them to leave it be and to dedicate themselves to opening the presents again. From Severus Draco received several hand-chiseled stone cauldrons, and his parents gave Draco a small estate in London.

Afterwards, the presents were moved to another room and food was served.

Henri sat down at the table, Mycroft again absorbed in a conversation on one side of her, Severus on the other side. "I didn't even know there were this many cauldrons that one can use. Am I mistaken or was there really one cauldron that was made of salt?" "Stone-salt from the Himalayan. I myself prefer it to the Stone-salt from the Alps. The potions and salves that are applied to wounds or involve blood, like blood-replenishers, are most effective when they are brewed in a salt-cauldron. On the other hand, I have to replace them yearly." "I can imagine." "Are you interested in potions yourself?" Severus asked. "Unfortunately, I had a rater poor teacher who took great satisfaction in being as unpleasant as he could just because could very early on, and my godfather never cared enough for the subject to correct that. Much of the love I might have had for potions was destroyed through that. I still find myself fascinated by it, but I will never be a potioneer myself." "A shame." "It really is. Especially since potions have much more lasting effects than what others might call 'real' magic." "That they do. How did you get that book you gave Heir Malfoy, by the way?" Mycroft interjects, and Henri startles. She hadn't noticed him listening in. "It is a secret, but I can tell you later about it when we go home." She answers and Mycroft nods.

After the dinner, the dances started. For the first dance, Draco danced with his mother while Henri partnered with Mycroft, Bill with Fleur, Charlie with Tonks, Ted with Andy and most everyone else with the partners they had arrived at the Manor, whilst several others, among them Lucius and Severus were sitting out on this dance. Afterwards, Lucius danced with Narcissa, and Draco moved to dance first with her and then several of his other guests, whilst Henri danced with various members of the Weasley family. She had just ended another dance with Fred and came breathless to a halt next to both Severus and, unfortunately, Percy, who seemed to take it as an invitation that she had danced with every other member of his family already and moved to dance with her next.

"Actually, Percy." Fred interjected. "Henri had promised her next dance to Severus. That's why I brought her over here, you know." Severus had only danced with Narcissa so far, and Henri didn't want to give him a chance to bow out and give Percy a chance to dance with her, so she simply grabbed him by his hand, threw a casual "Exactly." in Percy's direction and dragged Severus towards the dance floor. "You do know that it is not very common for me to dance at events like this one?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "you don't look like someone who attends events like this one generally at all." She countered. "And besides, I don't really care. I won't be caught dead dancing with Percy Weasley."

After that, she danced with Lord Odgen, then with Ted, the Minister, and then Mycroft again, and then the party fortunately ended before Percy had the chance to ask her to dance.

Henri and Mycroft said their goodbyes to everyone, while promising to meet with the Malfoy and Black family for dinner at the Manor the next evening, and then Mycroft was already apparating her Home to Grimmauld Place 12. He said his farewell after gaining from her a promise to talk about the evening the following morning. Henri blinked a bit tiredly, then she retired for the night.


	13. An Interlude

**I was a little dissapointed with the response from last chapter. Anyway, here's the next one.**

**I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter or James Bond. **

**Please review.**

* * *

Quentin Holmes, currently Q, sighed tiredly. It had been a long day, and every time he had turned around someone else had asked after his resignation and tried to convince him to stay. Currently it was both M, his boss, Eve Moneypenny and James Bond. Again. Each of them had tried earlier in the day on their own to move him to stay, now they were trying to convince him with their united force.

"For the last time. No, I am not bullied, blackmailed or anything else to give up my work here. No, neither was it anything that you did or did not do, that is making me leave. It was a private decision made out of familial circumstances. Yes, I love my job here, but still no, there is nothing any of you can do to convince me otherwise. Honestly, I am already making big concessions by agreeing to stay another two months. I don't have to do that. In my contract it says that I can get up and leave any time I wish to do so. I am leaving you two months to find a suitable replacement for me."

Quentin could see the frustration even through Bonds remarkable Poker face.

"I just don't understand it Q." James said. "The only explanations I have are that you are either getting married or your wife or girlfriend is expecting your first child, or you are suffering from an illness and have to undergo treatment or are even already dying." He said with a puzzled frown.

'Oh.' Quentin thought in surprise. That certainly explained Bonds bad mood. James had, despite being a womanizer flirted heavily since he had started to work for MI6, and he knew James considered him to be one of his closest friends.

He sighed. "No wife, Bond, no children and certainly no deadly illness. My brothers are resigning from their positions as well, I am only the first one to make it official as I am the only one who is neither replaceable nor do I have a replacement trained up already."

"Brothers?" "You never said you had siblings." Bond and Moneypenny exclaimed.

M was looking pensive. "Your brothers are resigning as well?" Another sigh. "Yes, but as you know, HE already has a replacement. But I cannot speak further about the situation with anyone not my family." "In any case, I will have to inform the prime minister and the Queen." "Then you do as you have to do M." Quentin answered.

'Damn it all to hell.' Quentin thought as the three left his office. He better inform Mycroft of this. His brother would want to be notified.


End file.
